1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator which keeps foods in a refrigerated state and in a frozen state using a heat-exchanging action of refrigerant by a refrigeration cycle.
2. Background Art
In general, a refrigerator keeps foods contained in a refrigeration room and a freezing room by repeating a refrigeration cycle of compressing, condensing, expanding and evaporating refrigerant so as to lower temperature inside the refrigeration room and in the freezing room.
Doors are respectively mounted on the opened front faces of the freezing room and the refrigeration room, and a plurality of door pockets for storing foods are arranged on the inner walls of the doors in a vertical direction.
However, conventional refrigerators have several problems in that articles stored in the door pockets are exposed to smells of foods stored in the refrigerator and in that the articles are influenced by the inside temperature of the refrigerator even though they must be kept at temperature different from the temperature of the inside temperature of the refrigerator.